In some applications of power amplifiers, various problems are encountered. For example, for a power amplifier implemented on a semiconductor chip, the ground level on the chip may be different from the ground level found in another device or on a circuit board. In some applications, it is desired to provide differential signals to drive a power amplifier, which are substantially constant and independent of the input power level.
In prior art RF power amplifiers, another common problem is that the input impedance, as seen at the RF input terminal, changes as the output power of the power amplifier varies. This problem is reflected in the voltage standing wave ratio (VSWR) specification. In the example of a cellular telephone environment, the goal may be to provide a 50 ohm impedance to the transmit VCO, with a VSWR ratio as low as possible (e.g., less than 2:1) over certain operating parameters. This problem of a varying input impedance can cause difficulties with the transmit VCO driving the power amplifier, such as a variation in the output frequency of the VCO. Also, this problem causes difficulties with the ability to use different transmit VCO modules with a power amplifier.